Idilio
by AiRiLeE
Summary: el tilulo ya lo dice todo ¿no? Protagonista: Harry... Slash, mucho slash. Si no te gusta el género, no la leas...
1. Presentepasado

"IDILIO"  
  
CAPÍTULO 1: PRESENTE / PASADO  
  
**Notitas**: - los representan los pensamientos de Harry.  
  
- lo encerrado entre [ ] es la narración, por Harry.   
  
El césped lucía plateado a la tenue luz de la luna, pero aún así se podía ver todo claramente en ese campo despejado. Harry sujetaba firmemente su varita, sin atreverse a hacer nada, y se sentía un estúpido por esto.  
  
-¡Hazlo! ¡Vamos, Potter, hazlo de una vez!  
  
Y él seguía incitándolo. Y él seguía indeciso.  
  
-¡¡¡Mátame!!! ¿¿No es eso lo que vas a hacer de todas formas??  
  
No, no iba a matarlo. No podía, aunque quisiera.  
  
-¿Qué clase de Auror eres, Potter? Dejándole el camino libre al enemigo...  
  
¿Enemigo? ¡Claro, tenía que recordar que el muy hijo de puta era ahora su enemigo! ¿O no lo había sido siempre?  
  
Harry tragó saliva y volvió a mirar al joven que tenía enfrente. El paso de los años no había tenido efecto alguno sobre su rostro ni sobre su esbelta y delgada figura.  
  
  
  
Aún se ve igual que en Hogwarts, aún se ve igual que cuando... No, no podía estar pensando en eso. Basta, Harry.   
  
-¿Qué estas pensando, Potter?  
  
¿Porqué mierda podía leerle el pensamiento? Era inconcebible que un Auror tan calificado como él estuviera recordado esas sandeces al momento de atrapar a uno de los mortífagos mas peligrosos.  
  
-Si decides ponerte a filosofar sobre las cosas de la vida, me temo que no voy a esperarte, Potter...  
  
Ahí está. Ahora que lo oía, se daba cuenta de cuanto lo había extrañado. Ese sarcasmo...  
  
-¡¡Cállate, Malfoy!!- estalló Harry, mientras unas gotas de sudor se deslizaban por su frente a pesar del frío.  
  
-¡Ah, ya!- dijo de pronto Malfoy, al tiempo que dibujaba una sonrisa burlona sobre su pálido rostro.- ¡No me digas que estas pensando en ESO!  
  
-¿En qué?- preguntó Harry, desafiante.  
  
No iba a darle el gusto de admitir la verdad, no señor.  
  
-Tu sabes de lo que estoy hablando, Potter- suspiró Malfoy, abandonando su posición defensiva y cruzándose de brazos despreocupadamente. - de ESO.  
  
-No sé de que me hablas, Malfoy- repitió Harry, manteniendo aún la varita en alto. Malfoy sacudió la cabeza, sonriendo. A la luz de la luna, lucía imponente y casi sobrenatural con su cabellera plateada y los ojos grises mas brillantes que nunca.  
  
No lo mires. Frío. Frío. Mantente frío. Piensa en los beneficios que van a darte en el Ministerio en cuanto lo entregues...  
  
-No te lo puedes sacar de la cabeza, ¿eh, Harry?  
  
Frío... Lánzale algún hechizo... No seas tonto, Harry....  
  
-Es mentira- replicó Harry, bajando un poco su brazo.-Lo olvidé por completo...  
  
Esa sí era una mentira... Si Malfoy supiese que aún recordaba incluso la fragancia que flotaba en el aire esa noche...  
  
-No te creo- dijo el rubio, acomodándose la capa.- Debo reconocer, que incluso yo... recuerdo algunas veces... ciertas... partes de ese día...  
  
¿Cómo? ¿Escuché bien?   
  
-No hables estupideces.- lo cortó Harry, frunciendo el ceño.- De todas formas, vas a ir a Azkaban, así que no cambies el tema.  
  
-¡Pero si eres tú el que se demora! ¡Eres tú el que está rememorando los viejos tiempos!- se rió Draco Malfoy, abriendo los brazos.- ¡Vamos, Harry! ¿Qué estás esperando? ¡Entregame a los dementores!  
  
¿Y si usaba el maleficio Imperio? Podría obligarlo a hacer tantas cosas... ¡¡Harry!!  
  
***************  
  
[No hubo un como. Ni un porqué. Simplemente sucedió. Eso, si es posible que uno se despierte un día y se dé cuenta de que todo su mundo está al revés; que todo lo que se negaba ahora era cierto y que sus principios iban en contra a sus sentimientos.]  
  
-Están desparejas...  
  
-Estan perfectas, Malfoy- gruñó Harry, sin mirarlo a la cara.  
  
-Mira ésta...- Malfoy la señaló.- ¿Ves allí? Todavía tiene el bulbo...  
  
Si no me dejas en paz, voy a degollarte en cinco segundos, Malfoy  
  
-Si no se lo quitas, no sirve...  
  
Cinco, cuatro, tres, dos, uno. ¿Porqué diablos Snape tenía que emparejarlo con Malfoy? ¿eh?  
  
-¡Ahí tienes!- estalló Harry, dando un golpe violento con el cuchillo sobre la raíz. El bulbo salió disparado a un costado, contra la pierna de Parvati. Malfoy no se inmutó. Harry lo miró frunciendo el entrecejo.  
  
Se cree tan calmado... tan autocontrolado... Ya voy a bajarle yo todos esos humores  
  
[No lo había dicho literalmente, por supuesto, pero a alguien le pareció divertida la sugerencia. Una infortunada combinación de circunstancias despertó una faceta que nunca antes había visto en mí]  
  
-Eh, Potter, ¿cuando haremos el trabajo?  
  
Maldita sea...  
  
Harry, que acababa de salir del aula, se volteó.  
  
-Qué se yo...- contestó de mal humor.  
  
No veo la hora de poder ir al Gran Salón a almorzar en paz... lejos de este idiota  
  
-Es un treinta por ciento de la calificación final...- le recordó el rubio, con soberbia.  
  
Aunque el trabajo sea excelente, para Snape no califico más que un cero... No sé porque me molesto. Además, a ti Snape te consciente... hagas o no el trabajo, aprobarás...  
  
-Ya lo sé, Malfoy- dijo Harry, autosuficiente.  
  
-La última hora de mañana está libre- continuó Malfoy, repasando su horario. Luego, levantó sus ojos grises hacia Harry.  
  
Como si no tuviera nada más interesante que hacer que reunirme contigo VOLUNTARIAMENTE...   
  
-De acuerdo- aceptó, volviendo a voltearse.- Hasta mañana...  
  
-En la biblioteca, Potter...-gritó Draco, mientras Harry avanzaba por el corredor.- ¡Y no faltes!  
  
Como si pudiera...  
  
Harry se dejó caer pesadamente sobre su silla, lleno de cansancio. Dejó sus libros a un lado y se sirvió un poco de budín de arroz. Ron y Hermione estaban a su lado, pero no tenían el mismo aspecto irritado que él.  
  
Claro que ellos no pasan dos horas junto a Malfoy, ¿no te acuerdas, Harry?. A ellos Snape los ha dejado trabajar juntos... dúo de tortolitos  
  
-Ánimo, Harry- exclamó Ron, pasándole a Harry una enorme fuente de salchichas- Prueba esto...  
  
-La próxima clase es Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas, nos hará bien un poco de aire fresco...- agregó Hermione, sin quitar la vista del libro que leía.  
  
Sí. Gracias, Hermione. Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas. Me haría bien el aire libre si no fuera porque debo pasar otras dos horas junto a Slytherin, junto a... Draco Malfoy...  
  
[Sorprende que las cosas puedan darse vuelta en tan poco tiempo. Cuando uno lo vive no se da cuenta de ello, porque es como si te arrastrara un tornado y no tienes las fuerzas suficientes para resistirte a la corriente. Sólo cuando te da por meditar sobre lo sucedido, te das cuenta de cuan grande es el cambio. Radical. Las disputas con Slytherin no son nada nuevo. Odio declarado, desde siempre. Hasta ahora, todo normal.]  
  
^_^ FIN DEL CAPÍTULO 1 ^_^  
  
Holas! ¿Cómo están? ^___^ (saludos, saludos, besos, besos)  
  
Estoy comenzando un nuevo fic, con muchos cambios en mi estilo de siempre: Es el primer fic Slash que escribo, y además no suelo usar esta forma para narrar.  
  
Este primer capítulo quedó algo corto, pero estoy algo corta con el tiempo también (echenle la culpa a mi jefe)... aunque ni bien encuentro un momento libre me siento a escribir. Los que esperaban encontrarse YA con el slash metido por ahí no se decepcionen: en el próximo capítulo lo que todos estabamos esperando (¿qué? ¿no era eso?)  
  
La futura "parejita" es más que evidente, aunque yo prefiero que estos niños sigan con las preferencias que les ha otorgado Rowling... ¿Oyeron chicos? ¿Harry? ¿Draco? (Harry asiente pesadamente y Draco me mira de reojo), me divierte escribir este fic.  
  
Y ahora sí, antes de despedirme (Sí, me tengo que ir...) quería pedirles algo (¡Qué molesta!) Me encantaría que me dejen reviews o que manden mails (annin@ubbi.com) comentando que les pareció...  
  
-¡Nos leemos! AiRi...  
  
-Los personajes utilizados en este fic son propiedad de J.K.Rowling... 


	2. Sensaciones

"IDILIO"  
  
CAPÍTULO 2: SENSACIONES   
  
**Notitas**: - los representan los pensamientos de Harry.  
  
- lo encerrado entre [ ] es la narración, por Harry.  
  
-Buena suerte, Harry...  
  
Voy a necesitar toda la suerte que sea posible, ¿se vende por kilo, por cucharada...?  
  
-Gracias, Hermione- respondió Harry, poniéndose de mala gana la mochila al hombro. - Supongo que nos veremos en la cena.  
  
-De acuerdo.- dijo la joven, volviendo a centrar su atención en el gigantesco mapa astrológico que estaba extendido sobre la mesa.  
  
[Y fui a la biblioteca. Completamente inocente, después de todo... No es que yo estuviera buscando algo así ni nada por el estilo. Creo que ni siquiera me había dado cuenta por mi mismo de lo que se ocultaba en mi interior...]  
  
Madam Pince hizo un sonoro chist! en cuanto Harry entró a la biblioteca, sin haber hecbo ruido alguno. La anciana lo miró con expresión severa, se ajustó sus anteojos de montura cuadrada y volvió a ocuparse de los papeles que se amontonaban en su escritorio. Harry comenzó a recorrer las secciones de la biblioteca en busca de Draco Malfoy. Lo encontró en la última sección, que precedía a la parte prohibida. Malfoy estaba cruzado de brazos, con la vista perdida en el ventanal que había a un lado. No se percató de la presencia de Harry.  
  
¡Mierda! ¡No faltó!  
  
-Malfoy...  
  
-Ah, Potter...- dijo éste, alejándose de la ventana.- Sabes lo que es llegar a tiempo...  
  
-Deja las estupideces de lado.- Harry arrojó los libros sobre la mesa.- Hagamos el trabajo y no tendremos que soportarnos el uno al otro por mucho tiempo.  
  
-¿Apurado, Potter?- inquirió Malfoy, con una media sonrisa burlona.  
  
-No- respondió Harry, tranquilamente.- Pero no es que me agrade "desperdiciar" mi tiempo contigo, ¿entiendes, Malfoy?  
  
-¿Conque desperdicio, eh?- dijo Malfoy, mas para sí mismo que para Harry.  
  
[En ese momento, juro que no lo entendí]  
  
-El trabajo...- le recordó Harry, deseoso de cambiar el rumbo que estaba tomando la conversación.  
  
-¿Desde cuándo te interesa sacar buenas notas con Snape?- preguntó Malfoy, sentándose en la silla. Sacó de su mochila unos rollos de pergamino.   
  
Desde nunca...  
  
-No es por la nota, Malfoy- le recordó Harry, leyendo la consigna.  
  
-Cierto...- dijo el rubio, pensativo. Él también comenzó a leer las indicaciones para el susodicho trabajo.- Bien, pociones para la invisibilidad...  
  
Inútil. Inútil. Inútil. ¿Para qué tengo la capa invisible?  
  
-Hay enumerar ejemplos y explicar las consecuencias...-leyó Harry- Por ejemplo, mezclando tallos de madreselva, jenjibre, y flores de manzanilla.  
  
-Esa es la poción número dos...- dijo Malfoy, sonriendo.-Como tu capa, ¿no, Potter?  
  
-No se de que hablas, no digas idioteces...- titubeó Harry, sin levantar la vista del pergamino.  
  
-Potente...- dijo Malfoy, agitando un brazo.-Si, claro, invisibilidad completa...  
  
Harry lo miró con desgano. Draco clavó sus brillantes ojos grises en Harry.  
  
-El tiempo deseado...- continuó Malfoy.-Eso es bastante bueno, ¿no te parece, Potter? Evita inconvenientes, pero tiene un gran defecto...¿Sabes cuál es, Potter? Esta poción...no impide... tu materialidad... ni tu... tacto.- Malfoy rozó suavemente con la yema de los dedos la mano de Harry.  
  
¿¡Qué demonios...  
  
Harry retiró la mano al instante, como si acabaran de quemársela. Malfoy aún sonreía, para desconcierto de Harry.  
  
-Yo... me dí cuenta, Potter...- dijo Malfoy, en susurros.  
  
-¿Te diste cuenta de que estás completamente loco? ¡En buena hora!- exclamó Harry, levantándose de repente.  
  
¡Lárgate Harry! ¡Vete! ¡Vete!  
  
-¿Porqué lo niegas?- prosiguió Malfoy, suavemente. Metió su mano en el bolsillo de la túnica y sacó un pequeño cigarro.- ¿Quieres?  
  
Si, definitivamente, está loco...  
  
-¡¡No me cambies el tema!!- gritó Harry, olvidándose de que estaba en la biblioteca.- ¿Qué - fue - eso?  
  
Draco aspiró el cigarro profundamente, pero antes de que pudiera responder Madam Pince apareció ante ellos, tremendamente furiosa.  
  
-¡¡¡Potter!!!- bramó- ¡¡Esto es una biblioteca!! ¡¡Paz!! ¡¡Silencio!! ¡¡Tranquilidad!! Eso necesitamos, Potter, no que un tonto como tú venga alborotar por este lugar. ¡Fuera de aquí! ¡Vamos! ¡Fuera de aquí!  
  
-Pero...- protestó Harry, tomando su mochila.  
  
-¡Nada de peros, Potter! ¡Largo!- gritó Madam Pince, amenázandolo con el dedo. Harry no volvió a mirar a Malfoy y se marchó casi corriendo de la biblioteca.  
  
[Ese fue sólo el comienzo...]  
  
-Dirinboldeagon- musitó Harry, al llegar al retrato de la dama gorda. Odiaba esa contraseña. Entró como una tromba a la sala común, y se dió de bruces con Ginny Weasley. La pelirroja gritó y retrocedió varios pasos.  
  
-¡Ay, Harry!- exclamó.- ¡Eres tú! ¡Te he estado buscando por todas partes!  
  
-Ah...- dijo Harry, sintiendo como unas gotas de sudor frío empezaban a resbalarsele por la espalda.  
  
Ginny hizo ademán de abrazarlo, pero Harry se echó para atrás.  
  
No, estúpido... ella no tiene nada que ver...  
  
-¿Qué te pasa?- preguntó Ginny, confundida.-¿Pasó algo, Harry?  
  
-No es nada... déjame solo, Ginny- pidió- Luego hablamos...  
  
-¡Pero...  
  
Harry cruzó la sala común, con la mirada perdida. Hermione aún permanecía sentada en la mesa haciendo los deberes de Astronomía.  
  
-¡Harry! ¿Ya terminaste el trabajo?  
  
No se molestó en contestarle. Apuró el paso y subió corriendo las escaleras en forma de caracol que llevaban a los dormitorios. Una vez allí, arrojó su mochila con todas sus fuerzas al piso y se tumbó sobre la cama.  
  
¿Qué te pasa? ¿Qué, Harry?  
  
Se miró la mano que le había rozado Malfoy.  
  
No pierdas la cordura, Harry. Malfoy está loco, tú no.  
  
Cerró los ojos fuertemente y apretó los puños con furia.  
  
¿Porqué ese cosquilleo? ¿Porqué esa sensación extraña? ¡Esta todo en tu mente, Harry!  
  
Se incorporó al instante.  
  
-¡¡Yo no estoy sintiendo nada!!- gritó con furia a la habitación vacía.-¡¡Harry Potter es perfectamente normal!!  
  
Pero ser eso no es anormal...  
  
¿Qué estás diciendo? No, no es "anormal", pero tú tienes novia y te gustan las chicas, ¿no es cierto? ¿no es cierto?  
  
-Sí...- dijo quedamente.  
  
¿Entonces que era eso de que él se había dado cuenta?  
  
[Esa noche no dormí. Y eso me asustó más todavía...¿Porqué un tonto incidente lograba sobresaltarme de esa manera? Tuvimos Pociones al día siguiente. Fue algo difícil de creer, pero Malfoy entregó el trabajo hecho. E incluyó mi nombre. Pero yo había tomado una decisión la noche anterior... si lo hubiera sabido antes...]  
  
-¡Eh, Malfoy!- dijo Harry, brusco. El rubio se volteó, simulando sorpresa.  
  
-¿Vas a agradecerme por el trabajo, Potter?- dijo con calma.  
  
-Esa fue tu voluntad.- le recordó Harry.- Quiero hablar contigo. Ahora.  
  
-Mmm... debería ver mi horario para ver si puedo desperdiciar mi tiempo contigo, Potter...  
  
-Malfoy- dijo Harry, en tono autoritario.- Vamos...  
  
-Sólo cinco minutos- aceptó el Slytherin.  
  
Harry comenzó a caminar por el corredor, con Malfoy siguiéndolo detrás. Vigilando que no los viera nadie, abrió la puerta del aula de Transformaciones, que estaba vacía.  
  
-¿Y bien? ¿Qué se te ofrece, Potter?- dijo Malfoy, cruzándose de brazos.  
  
-Quiero decirte... que estás loco...  
  
-Eso ya lo oí ayer, me parece...  
  
-¿¡¡Cállate, quieres!!?- gritó Harry.- Y tambien que estás equivocado conmigo. Por completo.  
  
-Tengo razón, Potter, pero tú lo niegas...- lo contradijo Malfoy, suavemente.  
  
-Tú eres el...  
  
-¿Homosexual?- terminó Draco, sonriendo.- Te informo que tú no te quedas atrás...  
  
-¡¡Mentira!!- gritó Harry, perdiendo los estribos.- ¡Tengo novia!  
  
-¿Y qué?- Draco lanzó un suspiro prolongado.- Yo tuve relaciones con Pansy Parkinson... Y aunque seas Gryffindor, famoso y protegido de Dumbledore... no dejas de ser un niño bonito, Harry... Muchos rogarían una oportunidad contigo...  
  
-¡¡No quiero oírte!!- lo cortó Harry, jadeante.-No me incluyas en tus... ¡fantasías!  
  
-¡Oh, sí!- Malfoy se pasó una mano por el cabello.- Reconozco que tuve fantasías contigo. Muy placenteras, debo añadir... Si pudieramos realizarlas...  
  
-¿Estás loco? ¡Yo jamás... jamás...  
  
-Si estás armando tanto alboroto por un simple roce de manos...- Malfoy se acercó a Harry entornando sus ojos claros.- Ni puedo imaginar que vas a decir cuando haga esto...  
  
Draco deslizó su brazo por la cintura de Harry, impidiéndole huir. Pasó su otro brazo por detrás de la nuca de Harry, obligándolo a mirarlo.   
  
-Tan bonito... Harry...- dijo Malfoy con voz ronca. Se acercó lentamente a Harry y lo besó. Malfoy estrechaba a Harry con pasión, obligándolo a separar los labios. Finalmente abatido, los brazos de Harry cayeron a los lados, laxos, y la lengua de Draco se entrelazó con la suya.   
  
No... no... no...  
  
[Y estalló todo. Todos mis sentidos fueron desconectados. No había un mundo más allá de lo que estabamos compartiendo Malfoy y yo. Debía haberme mantenido en pie porque Malfoy me sujetaba, sino con seguridad hubiera acabado en el piso. Tenía escalofríos por todo el cuerpo... pero le correspondí al beso...]  
  
^_^ FIN DEL CAPÍTULO 2 ^_^  
  
¡Ejem!... ¿Qué decir? ^.^;;;  
  
Ya está listo el segundo capítulo y espero que sea de su agrado, en el próximo capítulo la temperatura va a subir varios grados... ( llegó el verano!! jeje) y voy a intentar subirlo en unos días...  
  
No creo que haya nada que explicar en este capítulo, pero si alguien tiene alguna duda, que me escriba.  
  
- Y...¡¡Dejen reviewss!!  
  
-Nos leemos, AiRi...  
  
-Los personajes utilizados en este fic son propiedad de J.K.Rowling... 


	3. confusión, aceptación

"IDILIO"  
  
CAPÍTULO 3: CONFUSIÓN, ACEPTACIÓN  
  
Harry se echó unos pasos para atrás, tambaléandose.  
  
-¿Estás bien?  
  
¿Porqué la sutileza...?  
  
Harry recostó la espalda contra la pared y se dejó caer hasta quedar sentado en el suelo. El contacto con la pared helada lo ayudaba a bajar la temperatura de su propio cuerpo.  
  
[La cabeza me daba vueltas...]  
  
-¿Potter?   
  
-¡Cállate!- gritó Harry, enterrando la cabeza entre sus manos.- ¡No quiero oírte!  
  
Malfoy frunció el ceño, sin comprender. Caminó hacia Harry lentamente y se arrodilló junto a él.  
  
-Vamos, Potter, no te comportes como un niñito caprichoso. Tenemos que salir de aquí.  
  
-Yo...-comenzó a decir Harry, pero la voz se le quebró.  
  
-Vamos...-repitió Malfoy, poniéndose de pie y tirando de Harry para que hiciera lo mismo.  
  
¿Porqué no estoy matándolo a golpes por lo que acaba de hacer...? ¿Porqué...  
  
Malfoy se asomó con cautela al corredor, vigilando que no hubiera nadie por allí. Luego, le hizo señas a Harry para que saliera.  
  
-Al Gran Salón...- dijo Malfoy, acomodándose el cabello platino.-Me voy al Gran Salón... es el almuerzo. Adiós, Potter.  
  
Sí, adiós, Potter... Todo lo que acaba de pasar es perfectamente normal en su vida...  
  
Harry se quedó inmóvil mientras veía a Malfoy alejarse por el corredor, tranquilo. Él, por el contrario, estaba perdido. Después de unos minutos, decidió bajar al Gran Salón aunque no tenía nada de apetito.  
  
No es que uno pueda tener apetito después de vivir algo como eso...  
  
Encontró a Ron sentado solo en la mesa de Gryffindor, terminando su plato de ternera y papas. Harry se sentó junto al pelirrojo, al tiempo que apartaba su plato de comida.  
  
-¡Harry!- exclamó Ron al verlo.-¡Pensé que no ibas a venir!  
  
-No tengo hambre...- le dijo Harry, cruzándose de brazos.  
  
Ron lo miró pensativo unos instantes.  
  
-Hey, Harry...- dijo bajando la voz, mientras una sonrisa cómplice se le dibujaba en el rostro. Harry lo miro confundido. Ron le hizo señas para que se acercara.-Sé que te gusta mi hermana, amigo mío, pero no es conveniente que se maten a besos. Tienes los labios completamente rojos... Y estamos en el colegio...  
  
Como si le hubieran puesto un alfiler en el trasero, Harry se levantó de un salto.  
  
No puede ser...  
  
Involuntariamente, se sonrojó y se llevó una mano a la boca. Miró alrededor, nadie parecía haberse fijado en él.  
  
-Yo... tengo que irme...- masculló antes de salir caminando rápidamente por las puertas del Gran Salón.  
  
[Por un par de semanas, no hubo más incidentes. Nuestra "relación" volvió a los niveles de siempre: insultos- sarcasmo- odio. Alivio para mí. Hasta que llegó enero y me encontré caminando solo por los corredores, luego de regresar del campo de Quidditch...]  
  
La túnica escarlata de Harry aparecía moteada de blanco. La tormenta de nieve no había hecho que se cancelaran los entrenamientos. Iba caminando por el sexto piso, con la escoba al hombro, cuando escuchó susurros unos metros más adelante. Se acercó a la pared y se escondió detrás de una vieja armadura, aguzando el oído. Viendo a través del mínimo espacio que permitía el brazo de la armadura, logró distinguir dos siluetas.  
  
Una era alta, atletica y la otra, arrinconada contra la pared, era más bien baja y corpulenta.   
  
No puede ser...  
  
Un poco de aire frío que se colaba por alguna rendija hacía bailar el fuego de las antorchas y Harry pudo ver los rostros de las siluetas. Eran Draco Malfoy y Davey Smith, un estudiante de quinto año de Ravenclaw.  
  
-No seas tímido, Davey...-bufó Malfoy, con la voz extrañamente ronca. Harry sintió una punzada en el estómago.  
  
-No, no sé, Draco... pueden vernos y...- el joven robusto y de cabellos castaños sonaba incómodo. Malfoy se acercó aún más a él, metiéndole las manos por debajo de la túnica. Davey se sobresaltó.-Por favor, Draco...  
  
Malfoy se alejó de él, evidentemente decepcionado. Se cruzó de brazos sin quitar la vista de las antorchas. Davey se acomodó la túnica y se acercó a Draco.  
  
-Yo... quizá en otra ocasión, Malfoy.- susurró el joven.  
  
-Me hubieras avisado que iba a perder el tiempo contigo, Smith- la voz de Malfoy sonó tan fría como el hielo, completamente diferente a unos minutos atrás.-Eres decepcionante, ¿lo sabías?  
  
Harry vio como Davey Smith se sonrojaba involuntariamente y se retorcía las manos con nerviosismo.  
  
-Ah...Lárgate, Smith- soltó Malfoy bruscamente.- No soporto a los cobardes como tú...  
  
Davey masculló un rápido "adiós" y desapareció entre las sombras del corredor.  
  
¿Y él cuando se va? ¡Ya me estoy acalambrando en esta postura! ¡Vamos, Malfoy! ¡Vete! ¡Vete!  
  
Harry no supo cuanto tiempo tardó Malfoy en marcharse de allí, porque en su mente sólo había lugar para el insoportable dolor de espalda que le había ocasionado el estar agachado tanto tiempo. Una vez que el rubio Slytherin desapareció de la vista, Harry corrió a la torre Gryffindor y se tumbó en su mullida cama. Le dolía todo el cuerpo. Cerró los ojos e intentó conciliar el sueño, a pesar de que todavía tenía que bajar a cenar.  
  
Su mente volvía al corredor... volvía a ver a Davey Smith y a aquel Malfoy tan provocador y sensual...  
  
¿MALFOY SENSUAL?  
  
...Veía como Malfoy deslizaba suavemente sus manos por debajo de la túnica de Davey en busca de su piel caliente...deseoso de usar al chico para satisfacer sus deseos... sus fantasías...  
  
¡Su fantasía soy yo, no Davey!  
  
...Pero Davey Smith se sentía incómodo ante la efusividad de Draco Malfoy...y lo rechazaba... Entonces, él, Harry, salía de su escondite...  
  
¿Qué hago yo ahí?  
  
... y Malfoy y Davey lo miraban con asombro; y, como si fuera la cosa más normal del mundo, Harry le decía a Malfoy que el podía darle todo lo que Davey no era capaz.   
  
¿Harry?  
  
... Y Davey se iba corriendo por el corredor, y Malfoy se volvía hacia él, con sonrisa triunfal. Y Harry se sentía bien, feliz, porque Malfoy también era feliz...gracias a él...  
  
Tócame...  
  
...Ya no era Davey el que estaba contra la pared, sino Harry. Las manos de Draco eran como hierro caliente acariciando su piel, y la respiración de Harry se iba agitando más... y más...  
  
Malfoy...  
  
...Las manos de Draco se volvían cada vez más curiosas, más insistentes y traviesas...Los ojos grises de Malfoy centelleaban mientras veía al rostro de Harry retorcerse de placer... poder admirar esos ojos verde esmeralda anhelándolo...  
  
No pares, Malfoy... no pares...  
  
-¿Pesadillas, Harry?  
  
Harry abrió los ojos, sobresaltado. Se incorporó a medias, mirando alrededor con nerviosismo. Ron estaba sentado a los pies de la cama, mirándolo con suspicacia.  
  
¿Cuánto habrá visto...? ¿u oído? ¿Yo hablo en sueños? Eso no era un sueño... ¿sino más bien una fantasía...?  
  
-Ron...- suspiró. Se apartó el flequillo que le caía sobre los ojos y se percató de que tenía todo el rostro perlado de sudor. La túnica escarlata con el estandarte de Gryffindor también estaba empapada y pegada a su cuerpo.  
  
Olvidé quitármela...  
  
-Hace...hace... ¿cuánto...  
  
-No mucho...-se apresuró a responder Ron, sonriendo.- Es hora de cenar y pensé que no querrías quedarte sin comer...  
  
Si pudiera continuar el sueño, no me importaría perderme la cena... ¿Qué dices, Harry?  
  
-Si, tienes razón...-dijo Harry, poniéndose de pie. Buscó entre su ropa una túnica limpia y se quitó la sucia y embarrada que usó para el entrenamiento.  
  
-¿No crees que deberías darte una ducha antes de vestirte?- le aconsejó Ron, echándole un vistazo al cuerpo de Harry.  
  
Sí, una ducha bien fría para bajar ciertos...calores...  
  
-Supongo...Pero debo apresurarme para llegar a tiempo...  
  
-Sí, tienes unos quince minutos...- informó Ron, mientras Harry tomaba una toalla blanca.  
  
-Nos vemos abajo...- dijo Harry, camino al baño.  
  
-Hey, Harry.- El aludido se volteó.- ¿Está todo bien?  
  
-Si, ¿porqué lo dices, Ron?- Harry intentó sonreir y aparentar inocencia.  
  
-Es que... te noto algo raro últimamente- confesó Ron, hundiendo las manos en los bolsillos de la túnica y encogiéndose de hombros.- Estas algo... distante, creo.   
  
Si supieras todo lo que estoy pensando, Ron...  
  
-Serán imaginaciones tuyas, Ron- Harry soltó una carcajada.- Yo estoy como siempre...  
  
Ron miró fijamente a su amigo por unos instantes antes de contestar:  
  
-Como digas... Y una última cosa, Harry...  
  
-¿Qué?  
  
-Eso, en la habitación, quiero decir, ¿eran pesadillas?- preguntó Ron, entrecerrando los ojos.  
  
No, fantasías con Draco Malfoy... ¿Crees que puedas digerirlo, Ron?  
  
-Lo de siempre...- Harry tragó saliva por lo que iba a decir.- Cedric, ya sabes...  
  
¡¡Idiota!! ¡¡No puedes mentir con eso!! ¡¡Cómo eres capaz de usar el nombre de Cedric para esconder tus perversiones...!!  
  
-¡Oh!- Ron pareció arrepentido por preguntar.- Lo siento, Harry.- y luego añadió.- Ya no te culpes... ¡Ve a bañarte, que ya falta menos!  
  
Harry asintió en silencio y entró al cuarto de baño de los varones sintiéndose desconsiderado, con el estómago oprimido y un cosquilleo por el cuerpo que no desapareció ni siquiera cuando las gotas de agua tan fría como la nieve se le deslizaban por su cuerpo desnudo, haciéndolo tiritar.  
  
[No había más vueltas que darle. Resultó ser que Draco Malfoy, el maldito Draco Malfoy tenía razón respecto a mí... O al menos, él implantó la semilla de la duda, que terminó acabando en esto. Porque, creo yo, que si él nunca hubiera sacado el tema a relucir, yo nunca hubiera sabido que podía sentir atracción por un chico. O quizá siempre estuvo en mí... no lo sé... y ya no importa. Es extraño como la mente de uno funciona mejor en los peores momentos, ¿verdad? Y acabé de darme cuenta de otra cosa: Malfoy estaba tan perdido como yo, sólo que él se escondía tras esa barrera de aparente "seguridad"; cuando buscaba desesperado alguien con quien desquitarse, con quien compartir los tormentos que guardaba en su interior... alguien con quien compartir y disfrutar sus fantasías... y yo acabé por comprender quien era el que podía darle lo que deseaba...]  
  
^_^ FIN DEL CAPÍTULO 3 ^_^  
  
Holas! ¿Cómo estan?  
  
Linda confesión la de Harry, ¿eh? (y lindo sueñito, tambien... niño pervertido...^.^;;)  
  
En realidad este capítulo no acaba de convencerme del todo y no quedó tal como quería, tuve muchos bloqueos en la trama (seguro que lo notaron...) aunque logré armarme de paciencia y tratar de terminarlo lo mejor posible.   
  
Del capítulo 4 sólo escribí algunas líneas, pero puedo decirles que va a ser el "ENCUENTRO" (si, así, en mayúsculas...) entre Draco y Harry. Mucho Slash y sexo... No les puedo decir el título, porque todavía no lo sé =P  
  
-Por cierto... ¿alguien sabe donde está el baño de los varones? Rowling nunca menciona que los niños tomaran un baño (salvo en el 4, cuando Harry va al baño de los prefectos...)  
  
-Y... ¡Escriban o dejen reviews! dudas y demás, hagánlo a : annin@ubbi.com  
  
-Los personajes utilizados en este fic son propiedad de J.K.Rowling...  
  
-Nos leemos, AiRiLeE. 


	4. Éxtasis

"IDILIO"  
  
CAPÍTULO 4: ÉXTASIS  
  
***Notitas*** : Sé que la calificación es para "18", pero creo que es lo que menos se se fija uno al elegir un fanfic, ¿o no?. Aviso que este capítulo contiene escenas de sexo explícito (y no presisamente de la forma "tradicional" , ejem), así que si eres menor, es tu decisión leerlas...  
  
-El dúo Malfoy- Potter obtuvo una calificación de 8...- dijo Snape, mirando a Harry con desagrado, para dirigirle luego una elocuente sonrisa a Draco Malfoy.- Supongo, casi sin margen de error, que usted ha hecho todo el trabajo duro, señor Malfoy...  
  
Harry apretó la mandíbula con fuerza para no empezar a gritar barbaridades en medio de la clase de Pociones. A excepción de aquel trabajo que habían realizado sobre las pociones para la invisibilidad, Malfoy no había vuelto a molestarse en reunirse con Harry para hacer las tareas que tenían en común.  
  
-Debería enseñar adivinación, profesor Snape- sugirió Malfoy, mirando a Harry con deleite.- ¿Cómo hace para saber las cosas con tanta... exactitud?  
  
Cretino....  
  
-Ah... años de sabiduría y experiencia, Malfoy- suspiró Snape, caminando entre los pupitres.- Aunque, claro está, en el caso de Potter hasta un inútil como Longbottom podría predecir sus acciones...  
  
No te escucho... no te escucho... ¿Cómo es que se llama el último éxito de las Brujas de Macbeth?  
  
-¿Puede evaluar mis dotes, Profesor?- Malfoy sonrió abiertamente y se cruzó de brazos ceremoniosamente.- Según mis vibraciones, y me llegan claras porque Potter esta justo a mi lado...- hizo una breve pausa.-, presiento que aunque Potter haya aprobado el trabajo no será suficiente para aprobar el trimestre...   
  
-¿¿Qué??- Harry golpeó la mesa con el puño, mirando a Malfoy con odio. Y sintió que se le caía el mundo abajo cuando vio la cara de Snape: sonreía.- ¡¡No es justo!!  
  
-Joven Malfoy, podría ser el reemplazante de la profesora Trelawney en unos años...- Snape pasó por alto las protestas de Harry, que iban subiendo tanto en volumen como en la gravedad de los insultos. Ron, que estaba en el asiento detrás de Harry, lo mantenía tomado por los hombros para que no se pusiera de pie.  
  
-¡¡No es justo!!- repitió Harry, perdiendo la paciencia. Se levantó tan bruscamente que Ron no pudo sujetarlo.- ¡Yo trabajé duro para obtener buenas calificaciones! ¡No puede desaprobarme!  
  
-¿Quién es el profesor aquí, Potter? -se burló Snape, agitando el trabajo frente a las narices de Harry.  
  
-Lamentablemente, usted- respondió Harry, frunciendo el ceño.  
  
Snape lo miró en silencio unos segundos, luego arrojó el trabajo sobre el pupitre, justo cuando llegó la hora de finalizar la clase.  
  
-No iba a desaprobarte, Potter...- soltó Snape, tranquilo.- Pero dado tus insultos, tendré que bajarte la nota... unos cuantos puntos...  
  
Harry no respondió, pero si las miradas mataran, aquella hubiera echo que Snape estallara en pedacitos.  
  
-Lo siento mucho, Harry- dijo Hermione, apenada.- Sé que te esforzaste al hacer ese trabajo...  
  
-No importa, Hermione- la interrumpió Harry, sonriendo débilmente.-¡Es Snape! ¿Qué más se puede esperar de él?  
  
-Habla con Dumbledore...- sugirió Ron, mientras guardaba sus cosas en la mochila.- Dile de las injusticias que Snape...  
  
Si, claro... Profesor Dumbledore...sé que está ocupado con Voldemort, pero quería hablarle de algo más importante: Snape me odia... vaya novedad... ¿Cree que también podamos discutir el asunto de que me sienta atraído por Draco Malfoy?  
  
-Ya, Ron- Harry se colgó la mochila al hombro.- Snape me ha odiado durante seis años, y durante seis años me las he arreglado para pasar su materia. ¿No crees que Dumbledore tiene cosas mas importantes para hacer?  
  
-Sí...pero...-titubeó Ron, nervioso. Hermione le dió un codazo al costado y el pelirrojo guardó silencio.  
  
-No se preocupen por mi, chicos...- dijo Harry, dirigiéndose a la salida de las mazmorras.- Puedo solo...  
  
-¿No crees que lo estamos dejando muy solo, Hermione?- preguntó Ron, una vez que Harry desapareció de su vista.- Lo siento tan distante... tan distinto del Harry de siempre...  
  
-No volverá a ser el Harry de siempre, Ron...- dijo Hermione con suavidad.- Ha vivido muchas cosas fuertes... Pero es verdad que últimamente se volvió demasiado intovertido y sarcástico...  
  
[No podía... no podía hablar de eso con nadie. Ni siquiera con Ron y Hermione, mis mejores amigos en todo el mundo. No lo comprenderían, desde luego que no... Y estaba Ginny. ¿Hasta cuándo iba a seguir evitándola deliberadamente? ]  
  
-Ginny, necesito hablar contigo...  
  
-¡Harry!- Ginny se volteó, sorprendida. Harry la tomó por el brazo y la arrastró a un rincón.- ¿Harry?  
  
Que locura...  
  
-Mira, Ginny...- comenzó Harry sin poder mirar a la pelirroja a los ojos.- Tenemos que aclarar algunas cosas...  
  
-¿Ya no me quieres, Harry?- sollozó Ginny, sosteniendo las manos del chico. Harry negó.-¿Y entonces?  
  
Te quiero mucho, Ginny, pero no es amor...  
  
-No podemos... seguir juntos...  
  
Acabo de hundir el puñal...  
  
-¡No, Harry, no!- Ginny lo abrazó con fuerza.- ¡No me hagas esto, Harry...! ¡Por favor... sea lo que sea, lo superaremos juntos...!  
  
No es algo que se pueda superar...  
  
-No es posible, Ginny- musitó Harry, devólviendole el abrazo.- Algún día lo entenderás... Lo... lo hago por tí, Ginny, creéme... - varios estudiantes que pasaban por el corredor miraban con curiosidad a la pareja.- Lo siento... no quise lastimarte...  
  
-Harry...-sollozó Ginny, hipando.- ¿Porqué? ¿Hay otra, Harry?  
  
¡Claro que no! Hay... otro...  
  
-No, Ginny, no hay otra chica- le aseguró Harry, separándose de ella. Ginny se limpió las lágrimas que caían por su rostro.- Espero que puedas perdonarme... algún día...- Harry la miró en silencio por unos segundos y luego se alejó por el corredor.  
  
-¡Harry!- gritó Ginny, corriendo detrás de él.- Si algún día... resuelves tus problemas... ¿vendrás a buscarme?  
  
-Por supuesto, Ginny...- respondió él, lacónicamente.- Pero no vivas atada a algo que no puedo asegurarte que va a suceder.  
  
[Dolió, pero tenía que hacerlo. Más por ella que por mí. Si supiera que la dejé por Malfoy... Maldito bastardo, lo odiaba tanto como lo deseaba...]  
  
-Potter...  
  
-No quiero verte...- respondió Harry, molesto.- Ya tuve suficiente con la clase de Pociones, desaparece, Malfoy.  
  
-Era una broma, Potter- se excusó Malfoy, caminando a la par de Harry.- ¿Dónde quedó tu sentido del humor, niño bonito?  
  
Harry se detuvo en seco y se volvió de frente al rubio.  
  
-¡Cállate!- siseó.- Cuida tus palabras, Malfoy.  
  
-¿Asustado, Potter?- prosiguió Draco, haciendo caso omiso de las palabras de Harry.- Me enteré... que dejaste a tu novia, ¿es verdad?  
  
-No te importa...  
  
-¿Porqué lo hiciste, Potter?- Draco sonrió.- ¿No habrás comenzado a tener pensamientos... extraños?  
  
¡¡Si, por tu culpa, estúpido!!  
  
-Nada que ver...  
  
-A mi no me engañas...- dijo Malfoy, tomando a Harry por el brazo.- Lo sé, Potter, al fin lo has comprendido, ¿verdad?  
  
-Yo no sé...- comenzó a decir Harry, mirando fijamente a Malfoy a los ojos.  
  
-Tú... si sabes- lo contradijo el Slytherin.-Quiero verte esta noche...   
  
-Yo... está bien.- Malfoy abrió los ojos sorprendido ante la poca resistencia de Harry.  
  
-A la una. En el pasillo del tercer piso.- indicó Malfoy, bajando la voz hasta convertirla en un susurro.  
  
-¿Y qué vamos a hacer? No pienso quedarme en el pasillo contigo...  
  
-No voy a arriesgarme de esa manera, Potter, no soy tan tonto... Es una sorpresa. Y no faltes.  
  
[Quise seguir como si nada hubiera sucedido, pero no podía: estaba feliz. Dejé de torturarme y decirme que estaba loco y me permití, por unas horas, disfrutar de mi sensación de bienestar. Hacía tanto tiempo que no me sentía tan relajado, tan liberado... y ansioso.]  
  
Harry se detuvo en el extremo del corredor del tercer piso cuando aún faltaban cinco minutos para la una. A la una en punto, vio una luz procedente de una varita que se acercaba por el otro extremo. Era Malfoy.   
  
-No grites...- le dijo a Harry, que no compredía nada. Malfoy susurró unas palabras y de la punta de su varita surgió lo que parecía un pañuelo de seda, que se enroscó sobre la cabeza de Harry, impidiéndole ver. Harry dió unos pasos para atrás, tomándose de la cabeza.- Vamos, Potter, no sucederá nada... sólo déjame guiarte hasta el lugar donde estaremos...  
  
-¡Pero...- protestó Harry, desorientado.- deja que vea!  
  
-Confía en mí...- susurró Malfoy. Harry sintió que la mano de Malfoy tomaba la suya y tiraba de él para que lo siguiera. De mala gana, y sintiéndose como si estuviera al borde del abismo, comenzó a seguir a Malfoy con pasos torpes.  
  
¿Qué diablos estoy haciendo? ¿y si intenta tirarme de algún lado? ¿Confía en mi? ¿cómo se puede confiar en Malfoy? Estas loco de remate, Harry Potter...  
  
Caminaron un largo trecho, que a Harry se le hizo eterno. Intentó preguntarle a Malfoy adonde se dirigían pero sólo respondía evasivas. Unos minutos después, Malfoy se detuvo.  
  
-Frescura de pino...- susurró. Volvió a tirar de la mano de Harry.  
  
¿Frescura de pino? ¡Yo lo oí...en alguna parte!  
  
-Ya está...- dijo Malfoy, desatándole el pañuelo. Harry se encontró en una habitación completamente blanca. En el centro, había una pileta rectangular con cientos de grifos alrededor.  
  
-¡El baño de los prefectos!- exclamó, admirando el lugar.  
  
-¿Ya lo conocías?- Malfoy sonó algo decepcionado. Harry asintió.-Es hermoso...¿verdad?  
  
-Sí...-Harry se volvió hacia Malfoy, quien parecía haber dejado a un lado su constante seguridad y soberbia y parecía una persona completamente normal.- ¿Cómo supiste de este lugar?  
  
-Pansy...- respondió Draco.- Es prefecta. La oí decir la contraseña un día... Vengo bastante seguido aquí y no es un lugar concurrido... Los prefectos prefieren usar los baños comunes. Que idiotas...  
  
-¿Te parece que tomemos un baño?- preguntó Malfoy.   
  
-Eh... supongo que estaría bien...  
  
Malfoy tomó una de las toallas blancas que había en un rincón y se marchó a un compartimiento a desvestirse. Harry lo imitó, algo nervioso. Unos minutos después, cuando Harry salió con la toalla blanca anudada a la cintura, Malfoy se encontraba mirando fijamente la amplia pileta.  
  
Ése no es tu corazón, Harry...Tu corazón no puede estar latiendo de esa manera...  
  
-¿Ya estás listo?  
  
Harry se acercó a Malfoy, sin poder evitar ponerse rojo como un tomate. El rubio Slytherin exhibía todo su cuerpo delgado, con músculos bien torneados. Harry recorrió con la vista el pecho amplio...el vientre plano...su ombligo... y una línea fina de vellos oscuros que bajaban hasta perderse por dentro de la zona cubierta por la toalla.  
  
Mierda....  
  
-¿Qué pasa, Harry?- preguntó Malfoy, con suspicacia. Evidentemente, se había dado cuenta de la mirada de Harry. Éste no contestó y Malfoy se acercó peligrosamente a Harry, hasta quedar frente a frente, separados sólo por unos escasos centímetros.- Te ví, Harry...  
  
No sirve de nada negarlo...  
  
-Yo- dijo Harry con firmeza, sacando valor de donde no se creía capaz.- Puedo darte lo que estás buscando...  
  
-¡Vaya!- Malfoy se acercó aún más a Harry, y este ya podía sentir el cálido aliento de Malfoy rozándole la cara.- Me alegro de que por fin te hayas dado cuenta...- Malfoy apoyó una mano en el pecho desnudo de Harry, describiendo trazos con el dedo.- ¿Y... de verdad estás seguro de poder cumplir lo que acabas de decirme?- La mano de Draco fue bajando lentamente hasta detenerse en la toalla blanca.- Mira que soy muy exigente...- Dibujó una sonrisa en su cara y tiró de la toalla, dejando a Harry desnudo ante sus ojos. Los ojos grises de Malfoy recorrieron con pereza el cuerpo de Harry.- No dudo que puedas satisfacerme...  
  
Harry sonrió. Dejando sus inhibiciones de lado, tiró de la toalla de Draco.  
  
-Así está mejor... ¿Quedamos a mano, Malfoy?  
  
-Ah, Harry...- la voz de Draco se volvió ronca y se abrazó a Harry, estrechando con fuerza su pelvis contra la de Harry.   
  
Dios... estoy incendiándome...  
  
Harry sentía que la entrepierna de ardía, y el tener el miembro de Draco, caliente y duro, contra el suyo, no lo ayudaba para nada. Draco rodeó con sus brazos el cuello de Harry y comenzó a besarlo con fiereza. Harry, sintiendo como el deseo crecía a niveles incontrolables dentro suyo, deslizó sus manos hasta el trasero de Draco, apretándolo con fuerza, atrayéndolo hacia sí. Se separaron luego de unos minutos, jadeantes y exitados. Ninguno podía hablar, pero no era necesario articular palabras, querían liberar todos los deseos reprimidos. Los ojos verde esmeralda de Harry brillaban como nunca.   
  
-Ah...- Harry gimió en cuanto sintió la mano de Draco jugueteando con su punto más débil. Draco sonrió al ver el rostro de Harry retorciendose de placer. Apretó más su mano, y Harry gimió más fuerte.  
  
Ahh...Vamos, Draco.. no me tortures....  
  
Harry sentía que las piernas le flameaban, pero consiguió mantenerse en pie. Draco se veía terriblemente sensual, sus ojos grises centelleaban y su pelo platino, habitualmente peinado impecablemente, le caía sobre la cara, enmarcandole su rostro agitado.  
  
-¿Te gusta, verdad, Harry?- jadeó, al tiempo que ambos muchachos se desplomaban en el suelo. Harry asintió, con la cabeza echada hacia atrás y los ojos cerrados. Draco se puso sobre Harry y comenzó a besarlo por todo el cuerpo, haciendo que Harry se estremeciera. Harry ahogó un gemido de cuando sintió en la boca de Draco su virilidad erecta. Enlazó sus dedos en los cabellos rubios de Draco, temblando de placer. Sentía miles de sensaciones dentro de su cuerpo, y cada vez que parecía que el placer no podía aumentar más, Draco lograba llevarlo a un nuevo nivel, continuando la dulce tortura. Unos minutos después, Draco se separó, exhausto. Harry lo miró sonriendo, y rodaron hasta que Harry quedó arriba. Los ojos de Draco irradiaban picardía. Harry lo besó suavemente en los labios y luego se dirigió a su oído, donde susurró:  
  
-Ahora... es mi turno...  
  
^_^ FIN DEL CAPÍTULO 4 ^_^  
  
Holas! ¿Cómo están?  
  
Es hora de poner en funcionamiento los ventiladores o abrir las ventanas para bajar un poco la temperatura por aquí. ¿Qué les pareció este capítulo? Sobre todo la gran "escenita" entre Harry y Draco, que me trajo muchas controversias... =P Traté de que el momento quedara lo mejor posible sin usar términos demasiado exactos que lo llevaran a ser un fanfic demasiado pervertido...  
  
Y es que esta historia ya se termina, porque (por ahora, al menos) tengo pensado que el próximo capítulo sea el último... y veremos como acabó este idilio juvenil.  
  
Muchas gracias a los que han dejado reviews!!!  
  
-Akhasa: espero que este capítulo sea de tu agrado... ^_^ por las altas temperaturas...  
  
-Salazar Lestrange (): gracias por los elogios!! ^.^   
  
-Angie (): ¿Qué le haga el imperius? Si, Harry lo pensó... en realidad, la mente retorcida de Harry lo pensó... ¿se entiende? =P  
  
-Tamyshka ():gracias por el review y sobre tu comentario sobre los caps, la verdad que fue hecho a propósito eso de empezarla en el "presente" y que después Harry cuente la historia. Buscaba que esa conversación entre él y Draco creara interés por saber de que hablaban...  
  
-Murtilla: sip, sip, Draco es un amor... estoy de acuerdo contigo, pero ¿a que Harry tambien es bonito? Son dos personalidades diferentes... Bueno, el tercer cap fue solo el calentamiento y este es el verdadero cap subido de grados... espero que te haya gustado (cuentame luego que te pareció ¿si?) ¿Las fantasías de Draco? Mmm... mejor se lo dejamos a tu mente je je je ¿y cómo terminó siéndolo? No sé... ¿debe ser la falta de chicas lindas en Slytherin? ^_^U Y la cosa que tanto Harry recuerda (la conversación del primer cap) es básicamente... "esa noche".  
  
Si quieren envíar un mail: airileeh@hotmail.com.  
  
Eso es todo por ahora, nos leemos en el próximo capítulo, AiRiLeE.  
  
Los personajes utilizados en este fic son propiedad de J.K.Rowling... 


	5. Incidente

"IDILIO"  
  
CAPÍTULO 5: INCIDENTE  
  
El cuerpo de Draco se estremeció y una sonrisa de placer se dibujó en su rostro. Realmente estaba disfrutando todo aquello. Harry fue consciente de ello y pasó su lengua por lugares extremadamente sensibles, haciendo que las mejillas del rubio Slytherin se tiñieran de rojo y su respiración se agitara mucho más.  
  
-Ahh... Harry...- murmuró Malfoy, terriblemente exitado. Harry se detuvo y lo miró sorprendido.  
  
Malfoy... ¿dijo mi nombre...?  
  
Draco abrió los ojos, mirando a Harry con curiosidad.   
  
-¿Qué te pasa?- preguntó, al ver que Harry de había detenido.  
  
-¿Eh?  
  
-¿Porqué te detuviste...?- inquirió, con cierto tono de reproche.  
  
-Es que...- Harry se ajustó los lentes.- Dijiste mi nombre...  
  
-Te lo habrás imaginado...- respondió Draco, con una sonrisa burlona.  
  
-¡¡Lo oí perfectamente!!- replicó Harry, frunciendo el ceño.  
  
-Fue tu mente, Potter- lo contradijo el rubio. Cerró los ojos.- Vamos...continúa... ¿no piensas dejarme así, verdad?  
  
Harry sonrió en forma pícara.   
  
Así que, después de todo, Draco no me odia de sobremanera... Me necesita... en cierta forma...  
  
-¡¡Potter!!- exlamó, molesto.  
  
-Ah, ya, Draco... Eres tan impaciente... e insaciable...  
  
*****************  
  
Harry abrió los ojos muy lentamente, y su primera impresión fue que la habitación en donde se encontraba se había vuelto dorada. Una vez que se le hubo aclarado la vista, comprendió que el resplandor amarillento provenía del propio sol, que se colaba por los enormes ventanales del baño de los prefectos. A su lado, Draco aún dormía, con el cabello rubio alborotado y una expresión de serenidad que Harry no había visto jamás en su rostro. Harry lo observó en silencio unos instantes, y cientos de imágenes sucedidas la noche anterior le desfilaron por la mente.   
  
-Draco...- susurró, dándole suaves golpecitos en el hombro.- Despierta, Draco...  
  
El rubio se movió con pereza, y abrió poco a poco sus brillantes ojos grises.   
  
-Es hora de irse...- le dijo Harry, volviendo la cara hacia las ventanas. El cielo era de un azul intenso y no estaba manchado por ninguna nube. Lamentando tener que hacerlo, Harry se puso de pie y se dirigió a un rincón, donde estaba toda su ropa amontonada. Malfoy permaneció sentado en el suelo blanco, mirando a Harry vestirse.   
  
-Vamos, Draco.- lo instó Harry, arrojándole la ropa.- Vístete... Puede venir alguien...  
  
Sin decir nada, Malfoy tomó su ropa y comenzó a vestirse con desgano. Unos momentos después, ya con sus correspondientes túnicas, se pararon frente a frente antes de salir por la puerta. Draco tenía expresión ceñuda.  
  
-Supongo que eso es todo...- dijo Harry, echándole un último vistazo al magnífico cuarto de baño de los prefectos. Draco asintió en silencio, mirando también la habitación que había sido testigo de su apasionado encuentro la noche anterior.- Entonces solo resta decir adiós...  
  
Harry se volvió hacia la salida, con algo de resentimiento porque Draco no había dicho nada de nada.  
  
-Hey, Harry...  
  
El joven se volteó. Draco Malfoy se cruzó de brazos y lo miró fijamente a sus ojos verde esmeralda.  
  
-Gracias... por todo...  
  
Harry sonrió débilmente y asintió. Y sin dejar pasar un minuto más, salió de ese lugar.  
  
Pero se dió de bruces con alguien. Draco Malfoy salió al oír el ¡Ay! de Harry.  
  
Mierda... no...  
  
Ginny Weasley paseaba su mirada desconcertada entre Harry y Draco, sin entender que hacían ambos chicos allí.  
  
-¡Ginny!- Harry se había puesto visiblemente nervioso. Sonrió forzadamente.- ¿Qué te trae por aquí?  
  
-Eso no importa- respondió la chica.- ¿Que hacen... USTEDES... por aquí?  
  
Draco Malfoy le dirigió una mirada cargada de asco.   
  
-No te importa, comadreja...- dijo, sarcástico.- Adios, Potter... espero que la próxima vez te atrape en algo realmente serio...  
  
Claro... vete... déjale a Harry resolver el problema...  
  
El rubio dio media vuelta y se alejó por el corredor. Ginny clavó su mirada sobre el joven Potter, inquisidora.  
  
-¿No piensas decirme nada?- insistió.  
  
Si te contara la verdad... probablemente harías un escándalo, cariño...  
  
-Eh... verás...- Harry se rascó la cabeza, pensando en una buena escusa.- Quise venir a darme un baño, ya sabes, yo conocí este lugar en mi cuarto año... y, aparentemente, Malfoy pensó que yo estaba tramando algo y me siguió...- Harry frunció el ceño para darle dramatismo a la escena.- ¡Ése imbecil!  
  
Ése imbécil... me hizo pasar la mejor noche de mi vida...  
  
-Si, realmente es un tarado...-corroboró Ginny. Harry sonrió, la pelirroja le había creído.  
  
-¿Bajamos a desayunar?- pregunto Harry, ansioso por olvidarse del tema. Ginny asintió, con una radiante sonrisa.  
  
Quizá, en su interior... piensa que... voy a darle una nueva oportunidad...  
  
[Respiré en paz por el momento... pero estabamos jugando un juego demasiado peligroso... con demasiada libertad... Debí prever que habría problemas más adelante...]  
  
***************  
  
El fuego crepitaba en la chimenea, pero no había nadie en la sala común de Gryffindor.   
  
En el butacón que estaba ubicado frente al fuego, Harry Potter dormía plácidamente, con los lentes caidos sobre la nariz. En el suelo había varios libros desparramados y en su mano aún sostenía uno especialmente grueso.   
  
Draco Malfoy permaneció en silencio, asegurándose de que no hubiera el más mínimo ruido. Echó un vistazo al reloj: daban las cuatro de la mañana, ningún estudiante merodearía a esas horas... Tenía el camino libre.  
  
Con una sonrisa triunfal, se acercó a Harry y le pasó suavemente la lengua por los labios, despertándolo.  
  
-¡¡¿¿Qué demonios...- exclamó. Malfoy frunció el ceño y le puso la mano en la boca, para mantenerlo callado.  
  
-Shh... No hagas ruidos, idiota...- susurró, sonriendo ante la mirada de desconcierto de Harry. Aquella que le gustaba tanto...  
  
Dios mío... va a matarme del susto  
  
-¿Cómo diablos entraste...?- preguntó Harry, con una voz apenas audible. Malfoy se encogió de hombros. Harry intentó incorporarse, pero el rubio le dio un empujón, haciendo que permaneciera tendido.  
  
-Tengo mis fuentes- respondió evasivo. Se quitó con pereza la túnica y se colocó sobre Harry.   
  
-Oh,no.. oh, no... te has vuelto loco...- dijo Harry, desesperado al adivinar las intenciones del Slytherin. Pero Draco sólo sonreía con ojitos burlones.- ¡Draco! ¡¡Es la sala común!!   
  
-Le agregará emoción a la cosa, ¿no te parece?- soltó una pequeña risa y comenzó a meter sus manos por debajo de la túnica de Harry, haciendo que se estremeciera al contacto.  
  
-No, Draco...- Harry intentó incorporarse nuevamente, pero Draco se lo impidió.- Es... demasiado arriesgado...  
  
Draco lo miró fijamente, pasándole la mano por el cuello a Harry.  
  
-Tú te has arriesgado muchas veces ya, ¿no es cierto, Potter?- se inclinó y comenzó a besarle el cuello provocativamente.- Esta será sólo una más de ellas. Además, siempre sales triunfal en este tipo de situaciones...  
  
-Nos puede ver alguien...- murmuró Harry, nervioso. Realmente, tenía muy malos presentimientos sobre lo que podía suceder si acababa haciéndolo allí, en medio de la sala Gryffindor... ¡¡Con un Slytherin!!  
  
-Nadie merodea a estas horas... -lo cortó Malfoy, comenzando a desabrochar el cinturón de Harry.   
  
No, no, no, Harry... esto es una muy mala idea... pésima, a decir verdad. Pero si continúa provocándome de esa forma... voy a rendirme... piensa rápido... ¡Harry!  
  
-Malfoy...- Harry lo miró significativamente, tratando de que el Slytherin entrara en razón.  
  
-Ya...basta.  
  
-¿Porqué... porqué estamos haciendo esto?- soltó Harry. El rubio se detuvo y miró fijamente a Harry entornando los ojos.- Pensé... pensé... que la del baño de los prefectos era la única vez...Nosotros...somos enemigos y eso...  
  
Draco suspiró y miró a Harry con resignación.   
  
-Se llama diversión, Potter.- dijo Draco.- ¿Acaso la pasaste mal la última vez?  
  
-Para nada...- se apresuró a responder Harry. Involuntariamente, una sonrisa se le escapó de los labios. Draco lo miró con satisfacción.  
  
-¿De que te quejas, entonces?- inquirió.- Se me antojó... me entraron ganas de hacerlo una vez más contigo... ¿vas a negármela?  
  
Y Draco Malfoy comenzó a juguetear con el punto débil de Harry. Y el chico sintió una oleada de placer que le impidió pensar en una razón coherente para rechazar aquel goce... aquella hermosa satisfacción...  
  
Se dejó llevar por el deseo y enroscó sus piernas al cuerpo de Draco, sintiendo que la excitación subía insesantemente al sentir el cuerpo caliente del rubio contra el suyo. Se besaron con furia, olvidándose del mundo. El calor del fuego no era nada comparado al que desprendían sus propios cuerpos, ansiosos por disfrutarse el uno al otro. Draco estaba especialemtente ardiente esa noche, y Harry ya no oía la voz de la razón que gritaba en su cabeza que se detuviera, porque su cuerpo se estremecía y disfrutaba como nunca esa ídilica noche...  
  
Hasta que oyeron que un objeto caía al piso y pasos que retrocedían. Ambos se voltearon al instante, alarmados.  
  
Ginny Weasley se llevó una mano a la boca, horrorizada y sorprendida.  
  
¿Harry la había dejado por... un chico?  
  
¿¿¿Y nada menos... que... DRACO MALFOY???  
  
  
  
^_^ FIN DEL CAPÍTULO 5 ^_^  
  
Holass!! Tremendo aprieto ¿verdad? Y ahora ya no tienen excusa que valga... En fin... el fic que tenía escrito terminaba en este cap, pero como parece que les gusta tanto, reescribí casi por completo este capítulo, para que la historia continúe uno o dos capítulos más. (Además de que tampoco me convencía mucho la forma en que la había cerrado antes, demasiado abruptamente...)  
  
¿Cómo reaccionará Ginny? Es una situación complicada... encontrar a tu ex- novio con otro chico... ¡en un lugar público! je je je (pobre chica... en cientos de fics la hacen sufrir como loca...) U__U (me incluyo, of course...jjjj)   
  
Y, como siempre, ¡¡¡Muchísimas gracias por los reviews!!!   
  
-Murtilla: ya ves, por tu review, me apresuré un poco con este cap (¡Lo escribí en hora y media! récord total cuando me lo saqué de la nada!) Espero que me perdones por dejar el capítulo en tan buen momento, pero así se mantiene el interés je je je... ¿no es cierto? Y sobre la pregunta de Draco, cuando mandaste el review anterior dudé si te referías a las afinidades o a que fuera mortífago. Por el tono del fic, supuse que era a las afinidades ^___^U sorry, me equivoqué. ¿Cómo terminó siendo mortífago? Todos en su familia apoyan a Voldemort, así que ante su retorno, así que en este fic hice que siguiera la tradición. Y sobre si veremos otra escena en el tiempo en que comienza el fic: sip! El final será así...   
  
-Tamyshka(): ¡No te comas las uñas! Espero que te guste este cap...   
  
-Galasu: ¡¡Gracias por los elogios!! ^___^ me alegra que te guste...  
  
-Niki_ch@n: sip sip...ya se termina... gracias por los elogios!  
  
-Y quiero aclarar una cosita, ya que algunos están medio desorientados con la forma en que comienza el fic.... La primer escena del capítulo 1 (ésa de cuando Harry captura a Draco...) es el presente, supuestamente en plena guerra con Voldemort y Harry logra dar con uno de sus seguidores. Al ver a Draco, evidentemente le vienen los recuerdos de lo que vivieron en Hogwarts... Y a partir de ahí, empieza a recordar todo (que es lo que estamos leyendo ahora...) y, en el capítulo final, (es decir, cuando Harry termine de recordar...) volveremos al presente y veremos su reacción: ¿entregará a Draco a Azkaban? ¿O hasta por ahí comparten otra de sus nochecitas locas...? ^,^U Quién sabe...  
  
Eso es todo !! Ya saben, dejen reviews o escriban (airileeh@hotmail.com) Nos leemos en el próximo capítulo! BeSiToS! AiRiLeE 


	6. Hasta siempre

"IDILIO"  
  
CAPÍTULO 6: HASTA SIEMPRE...  
  
****************  
  
-¡Oh, Dios mío!- Ginny se cubrió los ojos con las manos, retrocediendo. Sacudió la cabeza, como si esperara que las imágenes que había visto se esfumaran.- No puede ser...  
  
Lo sabía.. lo sabía... presentí que algo así iba a pasar...  
  
-Ginny, espera...- Harry empujó a Draco y se incorporó. Se abrochó los pantalones y se cerró la camisa. Le dirigió una dura mirada a Draco, pero éste sólo lo miraba con molestia, como si Ginny le hubiera cortado la diversión. Harry se acercó a la chica, buscando cuidadosamente las palabras con que explicarle...todo...  
  
Aunque tampoco hay mucho por explicar... me acuesto con Draco Malfoy...  
  
Posó una mano sobre el hombro de la chica, pero ella se apartó, mirándolo con asco.  
  
-¡No me toques! ¡No me toques, Harry!- exclamó, casi gritando. Harry le hizo señas de que bajara la voz, pero tuvo el efecto contrario.- ¡Estabas... haciendo... cosas! ¡¡Con Draco Malfoy!!  
  
-¿¿Qué hay conmigo??- Draco se puso de pie, molesto. Al instante, Ginny se sonrojó y se volteó, más furiosa que antes. Harry miró al rubio y se dio cuenta de que tenía los pantalones desabrochados y sus interiores negros podían verse con toda claridad, además de su torso desnudo.  
  
-Déjanos solos, Draco...- pidió Harry, dándose cuenta que la presencia del joven no hacía más que empeorar la situación. Draco lo miró entrecerrando los ojos.- Por favor...- insistió Harry.  
  
-Como sea...- De mala gana, Malfoy tomó sus ropas y comenzó a vestirse apresuradamente, echándole de vez en cuando miradas de odio a Harry y Ginny.  
  
Lo siento... entiende que es lo mejor... ya las cosas no están para empeorarlas...  
  
-Bien- dijo una vez que estuvo completamente vestido. Pasó por al lado de Harry con arrogancia.- Tú te lo pierdes, Potter...- murmuró. Ginny lo miró horrorizada. Malfoy percibió la mirada, porque entornó sus ojos grises con malicia y se acercó a la chica. -Y tú, comadreja entrometida, asegúrate de mantener esa bocaza tuya bien cerrada ¿entendiste?  
  
-¿Tienes miedo, Malfoy?- lo provocó Ginny, mateniendole la mirada sin siquiera pestañear.- ¿Se puede caer tu preciosa reputación?  
  
Draco se acercó peligrosamente a la chica, y Harry puso el brazo en medio de los dos para separarlos y evitar que la cosa llegara a mayores.  
  
-Nadie te creería, pobretona.- dijo con sorna. Soltó una carcajada.- Además, no dirás nada de nada... ¿sabes por qué? Porque tu precioso Potter también está metido hasta el cuello en esto... Y tú lo quieres, no vas a hacer nada para perjudicarlo ¿no es así? ¡¡Ahh... el amor lleva a hacer tantas idioteces!!  
  
Sacudió la cabeza y, con una sonrisa triunfal en el rostro, salió por el retrato de la Dama Gorda, dejando solos a Harry y Ginny. Una lágrima se deslizó por la mejilla de la chica.  
  
¿Que he hecho...? ¡Estropeé tantas cosas...!  
  
-Ginny...- dijo Harry, suavemente.- Quiero que hablemos... con tranquilidad...  
  
-¡¡Tan mala era que me cambiaste por Malfoy!! -sollozó.-¿Acaso mis besos eran tan asquerosos y repugnantes que te buscaste un chico?  
  
-¡Claro que no!- Harry se acercó y rodeó a Ginny con el brazo. Esta vez, la chica no se rehusó.- No sé que me pasó...-dijo con sinceridad.  
  
-¿Tanto lo querías como para darle la contraseña, Harry? ¡Es un Slytherin!  
  
-¡¡Yo no se la dije!!- se defendió Harry.  
  
-¿¿Pasa algo???  
  
Ambos jóvenes se voltearon. Desde lo alto de la escalera que llevaba al dormitorio de los chicos, Ron aparecía en pijamas y con el pelo todo revuelto.  
  
-Escuché gritos...- explicó, ya que Harry y Ginny lo miraban de manera extraña.   
  
-Vuelve a dormir, Ron- le dijo Harry, serio.- No pasa nada...  
  
-Pero...- el pelirrojó abrió exageradamente los ojos. A continuación, se dió un golpe en la cabeza y sonrío abiertamente. -Lo siento, de verdad que lo siento...- soltó, algo avergonzado. Harry y Ginny se miraron sin comprender. -¡¡Que tonto soy!!  
  
-Eso ya lo sabemos...- murmuró Ginny, y Harry sonrió. Por un instante, al cruzar las miradas, daba la impresión de que lo sucedido con Malfoy era solo un mal sueño y que ellos aún estaban juntos.  
  
-¡¡Yo no quería estropear su reconciliación!!- exclamó el pelirrojo.- Soy un metido... si, si...  
  
-Vete, Ron...- el rostro de Ginny se ensombreció.- Y cierra la boca...  
  
-¡Qué carácter endemoniado!- bufó, reprimiendo un bostezo.- Eh, Harry, ¿de verdad quieres a esta chica?  
  
Ron sólo lo había dicho en broma, inocentemente, pero Ginny lo miró con odio. Cada palabra salida de la boca de su hermano empeoraba las cosas.  
  
-¡¡¡¡Vete Ron!!!!- estalló Ginny, con lágrimas en los ojos. El pelirrojo la miraba sin entender su actitud. Harry le hizo señas de que se marchara y Ron desapareció, volviendo al dormitorio de los chicos.  
  
*************  
  
El silencio no justificaba lo hecho, pero podía mantener la calma por unos minutos. Ninguno decía nada. El lago brillaba, tornándose de color anarnajado ante la salida del sol. Todavía la brisa estaba fresca y Ginny tiritó.  
  
-Ven acá, Ginny...- dijo Harry, extendiendo un brazo para que la chica se acurrucara junto a él. La chica dudó unos instantes, pero se movió hacia Harry. Recostó su cabeza en el hombro del chico.  
  
-¿En que momento echamos a perder todo?- susurró.  
  
-Tu no hiciste nada... eres perfecta, Ginny... yo... yo fui quien no supo valorarte...- respondió Harry, recostando su cabeza sobre la de la chica. El sol los bañó con su luz dorada, dando la impresión de estar saliendo lentamente del mismo lago.  
  
-¿Y ahora, qué?- aventuró Ginny, con la mirada perdida.  
  
No hay vuelta atrás...  
  
-Te quiero... pero ya te hice suficiente daño. No busques una nueva oportunidad conmigo, porque no me la merezco.- dijo Harry, con suavidad. Ginny levantó la cabeza y lo miró fijamente.- Necesito estar un tiempo solo... para darme cuenta de... quien soy realmente... ¿comprendes?- la chica asintió en silencio.  
  
-Yo también te quiero, Harry.- tomó la mano del joven y entrelazó sus dedos con los suyos.- Al menos sé que tuviste la delicadeza de dejarme antes que engañarme...  
  
-Igual no evita el dolor, ¿cierto?  
  
-¡Sí que dolió verte con Malfoy!- sonrió, para aliviar la situación.- Pero lo superaré... algún día...  
  
[Hay cosas en la vida que te marcan para siempre. Yo, desde luego, tengo un amplio repertorio donde elegir... Ésas fueron mis dos únicas veces con Draco Malfoy, pero definitivamente cuadran dentro de las cosas que jamás se borrarán de mi mente y mi cuerpo. La ocasión no volvió a repetirse a lo largo del tiempo que nos quedó en Hogwarts, aunque no niego que, más de una vez, anhelé con desesperación otras noches como aquellas...]   
  
***************  
  
Una nube cubrió a la luna y la oscuridad se adueñó del prado.  
  
-¡Lumos!- susurró Harry. La brillante luz proveniente de la varita reemplazó a la pálida luz de la luna.  
  
-¿Y entonces?- Draco se dejó caer sobre el césped. Buscó en el bolsillo de su túnica y sacó un pequeño cigarro.- ¿Sigues sin fumar, Harry? Yo me he vuelto demasiado adicto... pero me ayuda mucho ¿sabes?  
  
Harry suspiró, mirando a Draco sin saber que hacer.  
  
En realidad, según el manual del Auror, debería atraparlo y no estar conversando con él...  
  
Por un lado deseaba entregarlo a los Dementores, por ser el causante de tantos asesinatos cometidos bajo las órdenes de Voldemort, y por el otro, aún continuaba viéndolo como su compañero en Hogwarts y eso no lo ayudaba para nada. Dejando de lado sus contradicciones por unos minutos, se dejó caer en el césped junto a Draco.  
  
-¿Cómo puedes vivir así? ¿Cómo puedes vivir sabiendo que estás matando a personas inocentes?- preguntó Harry, con furia. Por más que Draco había sido un patán en el colegio, nunca lo hubiera creído capaz de tanto.  
  
-Se aprende, Harry... se aprende a ignorar la conciencia... a acallar los remordimientos... Quizá en Azkaban pueda tener mejor vida que aquí afuera...  
  
-No... no vas a ir a Azkaban...- le informó Harry, sin tener el valor suficiente para mirarlo a la cara.  
  
-¡Ah!- Draco sonrió y Harry se dio cuenta de cuanto había cambiado ese rostro tan conocido y a la vez ajeno para él. Los que en algún momento fueron brillantes ojos grises, aparecían ensombrecidos por el paso de la vida, surcados por profundas y oscuras ojeras.- Van a darme un besito...  
  
-Lo siento...  
  
-Creéme que es mejor, Harry- asintió pesadamente.- Ya estoy cansándome de todo esto. Lo único que anhelo es pasar un tiempo en paz...  
  
Harry miró a Draco por unos instantes... por la cabeza le rondaba una idea... una idea peligrosa y atractiva...  
  
-Draco...- Harry se puso de pie y el rubio lo miró con curiosidad. Harry pasó saliva.- Vete.  
  
Si, definitivamente estoy loco... y, por primera vez, no me importa...  
  
-¡¿Qué?!- exclamó el rubio, anonadado. No podía creer lo que acababa de oír. Harry Potter, el famoso y admirado Auror... ¿lo estaba dejando escapar?  
  
-Lo que oyes- dijo Harry, tranquilamente. - Lárgate, vamos... antes de que me arrepienta...  
  
-Pero yo...  
  
-Draco...- el tono de Harry se volvió firme.- Desaparece...  
  
Una sonrisa se dibujó en en rostro de Draco, y por un momento, Harry pudo distinguir al Draco vivaz que conoció en sus tiempos de colegio. Malfoy se puso de pie con pezadez y arrojó el cigarro a un lado. Se puso cara a cara con Harry, como si no supiera como agradecer el gesto.  
  
-No sé si lo que me estás haciendo es un favor...- dijo al fin.- o estás alargando mi vida de tortura... pero por ahora, te aceptaré la oferta.  
  
-No me enorgullece- admitió Harry.- Pero aún hay sentimientos de por medio. Si vas a entregarte, que sea con otro Auror... sólo eso te pido.  
  
-Como sea...  
  
-Bien, eso es todo.- Harry guardó su varita en el bolsillo de la túnica y se dispuso a marcharse.- Vamos, vete de aquí...  
  
Harry empezó a alejarse lentamente por el prado. El viento le golpeaba el rostro y intentaba no pensar en todo lo que le había recordado el tener a Malfoy enfrente suyo.  
  
-¡Eh, Harry!  
  
El aludido se volteó. Draco Malfoy corría hacia él, sonriente.  
  
-Me olvidaba de algo- dijo al estar enfrente de Harry.  
  
-¿Qué?  
  
-¿Recuerdas... nuestra última noche? En la sala de Gryffindor...- Harry asintió.- Pues.. nunca tuvimos una despedida... y... en ese tiempo, yo quise hacer algo... y no lo hice, por soberbia, quizá...- Malfoy sonrió en forma pícara.- Te debo algo...  
  
Y como aún estuvieran en Hogwarts, cómo si aún tuvieran dieciséis años... Malfoy se acercó a Harry y antes de que este pudiera reaccionar, le dio un beso en la comisura de los labios.  
  
No fue como los besos que habían compartido en el pasado, ardientes, sino un casto toque de labios, quizá la manera de decir adiós y gracias reemplazando las palabras que se agolpaban en la garganta.  
  
-Y ahora sí, Harry Potter, esta será la última vez que nos veamos...- Draco se llevó las manos a los bolsillos.- Diviertéte...- dijo, guiñándole un ojo y Harry se sonrojó.- y aunque nunca te lo haya dicho... fue un honor haberte conocido...  
  
-¡No seas tan drástico!- le espetó Harry, algo incómodo por la formal "despedida". Sin embargo, Draco hablaba con seriedad y la sonrisa ya no estaba presente en su cara. Harry se percató de que estaba hablando en serio, sincero, tal vez como nunca en su vida.- Bueno... fue un gusto tenerte de rival- Harry sonrió y Draco también, recordando sus cientos de enfrentamientos.- Hasta siempre... Draco...  
  
-Hasta siempre... Harry...  
  
Ya estaba todo dicho. Draco Malfoy se subió la capucha y con una última mirada de sus ojos grises, se alejó hacia las sombras, hasta desaparecer por completo.  
  
Harry se quedó de pie, bañado nuevamente por la luz de la luna. Subió la vista hacia el cielo y se encontró con el astro, blanco y pálido, brillando sobre él.  
  
No tenía remordimientos ni arrepentimientos. Era la mejor decisión que había tomado en su vida. Y se sentía feliz, aunque las cosas no fueran el marco ideal que podrían haber sido.  
  
Después de todo, así estaba bien...   
  
Así era mejor...   
  
Después de todo, fue sólo un idilio...  
  
^_^ FIN ^_^  
  
Holass!!! Snif... ¡¡se terminó!! Escribí los dos últimos capítulos en una tarde (¿Están contentos?) ^,^   
  
Me gusta como quedó (creo que es lo más adecuado...) Si se preguntan porque todo terminó de esa forma en Hogwarts, la respuesta es obvia: ¡Es Draco Malfoy! No podían esperar que Slytherin se convirtiera en una cosa dulce y desesperada por Harry... claro que no, que él tiene su orgullo.  
  
¿Qué piensan del final? Está bastante bien considerando mi debilidad por el drama y por los finales tristes... ^____^  
  
Bueno, me encantaría recibir sus reviews, comentando que les parece la historia ahora que concluyó...  
  
  
  
Gracias a todos los que apoyaron esta historia (¡¡los quiero muchio!!) realmente me alegraron =P  
  
Bueno, me tengo que despedir de este fic...(¡¡odio las despedidas!!) pero espero volver a saber de ustedes y que nos leamos en otro fic ¿¿de acuerdo??  
  
Si quieren mandar un mail: airileeh@hotmail.com...   
  
GRACIAS POR TODO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Nos leemos pronto!!!  
  
Besitos, AiRiLeE!! ^_________________^ 


End file.
